


Hunted

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [46]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy is a danger to herself, Gen, Giles worries, Her friends care and try, Wordcount: 100, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Appearing worn or harassed as is one is being pursued.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef (EllieJef2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Buffy wasn’t willing to listen to Giles today.

He knows she was the chosen one, one girl in all the world to fight the forces of darkness. But the Slayer’s role was of that of the hunter, and unfortunately of the hunted. 

Giles knows she’s smart, she’s resourceful, her friends will keep her alive. But she’s also bull-headed and prone to running head first into danger. Her friends could help protect her in some situations, but when it was her own foolish pride that she was fighting. They couldn’t do much.

He just has to wait, pick up the pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> No prophecy's going to kill Buffy, it's going to be her that causes her death.


End file.
